


The Phwoaring Christmas Party Surprise

by Basmathgirl



Series: The Phwoaring Series [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel and companion piece to A Phwoaring Christmas Party, where the Doctor had something to ask Donna – now with added Jack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phwoaring Christmas Party Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I wished upon a Christmas star, and the flipping thing blew up! So guess what?! They’re still not mine…  
>  **A/N:** The original fic was written for the **bad-wolf-rising** Christmas Ficathon

Jack sat down in the leather swivel chair heavily, a sense of great sadness sat on his shoulders. Someone had told him the Doctor had appeared at the Torchwood Christmas party, but Jack had totally failed to find him. With a deft flick of the wrist, Jack tore off his tie and disinterestedly turned his gaze onto the security monitors before him. Not much was happening, apart from the odd drunk staggering down the corridor towards the public toilets and a gaggle of women idly chitchatting.

A warning light flashing insistently on the console caught his attention: someone had breached the door that led to the main meeting room. Why would someone want to do that? It wasn’t as if there was much to steal in there, unless you had the room for an enormous wooden table.

Half expecting to see the caretaker’s cat or an opportunist mouse, Jack leaned forward and turned a monitor over to view the room in question. Oh my goodness! Two people were clearly having sex on top of the highly polished surface, and thoroughly enjoying it too. This looked interesting; very interesting! Jack double checked to see if the camera was doing more than merely watching them, and was delighted to see that full recording facilities were on line. Might as well have a listen in whilst he was sitting there; so Jack used a finger to louden the volume.

As the man’s voice hit him Jack felt a shiver of upmost sexual pleasure course through him. He knew that voice! Very well.

With a wicked grin, he used the camera to zoom in on the man’s face, and wasn’t surprised to see the Doctor panting heavily on the small screen. Soft sweat sheened on his naked flesh as he grimaced and groaned with passion.

“Who?” the Doctor kept asking, as the woman beneath him flailed. “Who do you belong to?”

Jack had no idea who the woman could be; but he could tell from that distance that she was definitely all woman! Oh yes! The curvaceous sex siren in question had raised her legs to wrap them firmly around the Doctor’s waist, moving with him, as her full breasts delightfully bounced. “You Doctor! I belong to you!” she cried out eventually in reply. “Yes! Yes!” she yelled as he continued to pound into her willing body.

Jack tapped at the screen with one finger, and used his other hand to fondle his crotch. Who was this woman that had captured the Doctor’s body so intensely? And why exactly was he allowing her to? This wasn’t the Doctor’s style; nowhere near it. But seeing the Doctor in such a state was darned erotic! Jack could hardly tear his eyes away. Thank goodness he had made sure this little escapade was being recorded for future reference. This looked as though it could bear repeating; numerous times, with or without company.

Their grunts and stuttered breaths caused Jack to accidentally forget what he was supposed to be doing, sitting there in front of the monitors. The Doctor’s face as he climaxed was a sight Jack hoped to never forget, and perhaps emulate and acquire one day if he ever got the chance. No, it was no good; Jack had to gain his own release. It was too painful not to. Using instant replay, he brought the action back to an interesting point earlier that evening and pressed ‘play’.

Oh wow! Could the Doctor get any sexier as he stripped off his clothing and caressed the woman’s body, making great play of learning her curves? Oh my, oh my! He was beautiful; so full of passion and lust. Jack felt his mouth water and his body drool in response. Without conscious thought, Jack began to pump his hardened length, trying to imagine, yet again, how it would feel if the Doctor were to pay him the same type of attention as he was paying the lucky redhead on the screen.

As Jack moved along with the onscreen action, like some perverted drinking game, his own climax beckoned. So near; _so_ near!

And then all the power cut out, leaving Jack sitting in absolute darkness. “What the fuck!” he yelled out in alarm.

Something made him turn his head towards the door, because he was looking in that direction when a single beam of blue light burst through. Behind the blue haze was the figure of a man. A very sexy, but irate, man! Shame he was now fully dressed. Well, almost fully dressed, since he was minus his trademark jacket.

“Jack!” the man shouted out in warning. “What have you been up to?!”

“Doctor!” Jack called back in surprise. “What can I do for you?”

“Stop watching us on your monitors as a starter!” the Doctor roared in anger.

It was only then that Jack noticed the woman eyeing him from behind the Doctor; the same one from the monitor. He was intrigued by her cheeky perusal of him. “Hi! I’m Jack. Captain Jack Harkness,” he introduced himself to her. He also tried to take her hand in greeting, but the Doctor moved his body in front of her possessively. “Aren’t you going to introduce us, Doctor?”

The Doctor sniffed, as though he had just remembered something. “Donna, meet Jack,” he said offhandly.

“Nice to finally meet you, Jack,” Donna said to him pleasantly. “Please excuse me for not shaking your hand, but I’ve got a few clothing problems.” She nodded her head down towards her body to explain her problem, and Jack noticed the Doctor’s jacket she was wearing only just covered her essentials as pieces of tattered cloth hung down.

“What happened? Were you two attacked?” Jack asked with concern. The alarms hadn’t notified them of any possible threat from attack, alien or otherwise, from what he remembered that evening.

The Doctor looked uncomfortable as Donna answered, “Something like that. Who knows how these things suddenly happen.” She then turned her attention onto the Doctor to ask, “Can we go home now? My butt is freezing itself off, and this blue light does nothing for my skin tone.”

Jack smirked when the Doctor dropped his eyes to glance at her butt. “Maybe I can help with that?” Jack offered.

He was rewarded with another glare from the Doctor. “Just to let you know, Jack; I’ve erased all the tape footage from that room. Let’s hope we meet in better circumstances next time,” the Doctor informed him.

“Is that it? Is that all you’re going to do to him?” Donna demanded from the Doctor, cautiously bringing up a hand to point a finger at him. “You said…”

“Never mind what I said,” the Doctor replied, reaching out to place his hand over her pointing finger and then firmly grasping her hand. “We’ll discuss that later.”

“It’s always bloody later,” she said to Jack in an aside.

“In that case, you’d better have this,” Jack told her, and passed over a business card with his personal number. “Call me whenever you need me.”

That earned him yet another glare, but Donna grinned at him with interest. “Be careful what you are offering yourself for, Captain,” she teased.

Jack found himself liking her more and more. Those legs of hers were likely to stay in his memory for quite a long time. So would the image of a naked sated Doctor. Thank goodness that hadn’t been erased!

Mutual goodbyes were cagily given, and Jack’s uninvited guests were on their way.

“Did you really erase all the tape footage, Spaceman?” Donna asked him in a whisper as they walked towards the TARDIS.

“Of course!” he replied.

“But you did…?” she tried to confirm.

He held up his sonic screwdriver in emphasis. “I’ve got it all on here, so don’t worry,” he assured her, and kissed her cheek. “Shall we make some popcorn before we watch it back?”

They’d reached the TARDIS by this point of their conversation.

“Will it involve some smothering in butter, that we can…lick… off as we watch it?” she asked seductively, and disappeared in through the door he had just opened for her.

He leered at her retreating back and stepped in too. “For you, Donna, I’d do more than that!”

And the TARDIS doors shut tight before it dematerialised away from Torchwood.

Meanwhile, Jack started to sort through other footage to find out exactly why Donna was attacked and was wearing that jacket. The result would be a very enjoyable surprise!


End file.
